


Cloud Nine

by nchi_wana



Category: Et Cetera (Manga)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nchi_wana/pseuds/nchi_wana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Et Cetera belongs to Tow Nakazaki. I'm just a fan writing fanfiction.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cloud Nine

**Author's Note:**

> Et Cetera belongs to Tow Nakazaki. I'm just a fan writing fanfiction.

Sometimes she’d sneak a glance, just to make extra sure he was still there. And each time her heart would swell to bursting. He was there, and he was with her. It was all that mattered in her world.

Mr. Priest smelled of earth and rain, dust and sweat, and of a long, painful, and marvelous journey. When she got close enough, the aroma would reach her. She would savor it, letting it infuse her soul, blissful and euphoric.

He caught her staring at him. “What’s the matter, Mingchao?”

She beamed. “I’m just glad you’re back.”

_And I love you._

[ ](http://statcounter.com/)


End file.
